


too bright. too loud. too much.

by Multifandom_Otaku



Series: jay angst [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mental Breakdown, breakdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom_Otaku/pseuds/Multifandom_Otaku
Summary: Some good old fashioned breakdown angstAka: i almost cried due to a trigger of mine causing a bit of sensory overload, so i’m going to force it on someone.Jay? Yeah, he needs a bit of angst---this is almost a month old.
Relationships: n/a
Series: jay angst [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896286
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	too bright. too loud. too much.

Jay hated the feelings. 

They swirl inside of him until something triggers him, and then there he goes again, breaking down for no apparent reason.

Wait, no scratch the previous hate.

He hated feeling. He hated having feelings. He hated having a sixth sense through his power (as if five wasn’t bad enough.)

He hated being human, and being able to feel and not being able to control it.

Just one little trigger, and he was gone. Too many voices, too many electrical currents, too many people near him and touching him, too many eyes burning holes into his very soul-

Jay’s breathing became faster. More erratic. The feelings that he oh so hated made his head spin and warped his perception of his room. He shot up and kicked his covers off. They were too rough, it felt like too much it was too much-

He gripped his hair and screamed through his teeth. His teeth hurt, but he wouldn’t stop clenching them. He tugged at his hair, and screamed again. Everything was wrong and he couldn’t stop it-

He couldn’t take anything, everything was too bright and too loud and too rough. Everything hurt and every breath he took in made him want to scream it out again. 

Nothing was helping- 

Everything was hurting- 

Were these voices he was hearing even real?

He clenched and tugged his hair harder and screamed again. Tears streaked down his face, making him whimper in frustration and horror.  
He wanted to be numb. He wanted to not be able to feel everything. He collapsed on his bed again. His scalp burned and as soon as he met the mattress, it was like falling onto a hot pyre of coals mixed with a bed of swords. He sprang up and blindly stumbled about, slipping and falling onto the floor. He cried even harder and just curled up there. 

Notifications buzzed from his phone, and he screamed again. He got up and scrambled for his phone, trying to navigate the controls when it was too bright in his face, burning him. 

It turned off and started smoking, and Jay threw it on his bed. He tumbled to the ground again and shoved his hands over his ears as he curled up into a ball.

Too loud. Too bright. Too much.


End file.
